Mr Mom
by TeddyLover777
Summary: Tobey's done it again! Because of Tobey's stomach, Sid'll have to suffer! XD Summary isn't that great. Mild SiBey
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Three Delivery nor do I plan to make any money off of this story! That put aside, it's me again! I owe my friend, she probably doesn't consider me a friend yet lol, CrystalQuirt for inspiring me to write 3D Fan Fiction otherwise I probably wouldn't! ^^; You should totally check out her stories, they are so thrilling! :)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You boy's will have to stay here while we go on vacation, and think about what you did."

"But Nana!" Sid and Tobey cried. "It was just a food fight!"

"I'd hardly call covering China Town in giant noodles a 'food fight'." Sue snickered.

"Not helping." Sid mumbled through gritted teeth. The whole family was going to go to California for the Summer but do to some unfair circumstances Tobey and Sid would have to stay home. "Besides, it was Tobey's fault!"

"Was not!" Tobey retaliated. "You're the one who called me a shrimp!"

"And you're the one who threw a noodle at me!" The boys glared at each other getting into their fighting stances.

"Guys, calm down!" Sue jumped between them before anyone could get hurt. "We'll only be gone a couple of days."

"hmph, The only reason you're excited to go is because Barney's going too!" Tobey said sticking his tongue out at her. Behind Sue, Sid snickered, as she turned bright red with her jaw dropping.

"N-no I'm not!" She stuttered out while backing away. "I-I just n-need a tan, yeah, that's right, a-a tan!"

"Riiiight." Sid drawled out. It seemed the boys had forgotten that they were mad at each other but soon remembered when Barney walked in the room. "Hey nana, The car's running, dad said to hurry up."

"Ai-yah! That son of mine, Well let's go Sue," Nana called motioning to the door. "If you boy's need anything Mrs. Chen is down the street." And with that they left leaving the two brooding guy's in the restaraunt by themselves.

"Man this blows!" Tobey sighed banging his head on the table. "I wanted to go surfing!"

"Well there's nothing we can do now." Sid replied slouching in his seat.

"What are we gonna do about food?" Tobey cried holding his stomach. "I'm already getting hungry!"

Sid sighed, "I'll cook for us Tobey."

"YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK!?" Tobey yelled jumping up onto the table.

"Woah! Get down before you fall!" Sid yelled slightly angry. "And yes, I know how to cook."

"Fine!" The younger male huffed getting off the table. "I didn't know you knew how, teach me!"

"Later, right now I'm tired." Replied Sid as he stretched his arms above his head. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Aww, already?" Tobey asked looking a little dejected. "But I'll be bored!"

Sid ruffled Tobey's hair, "I'm sure you can entertain yourself somehow." He said laughing before walking up the stairs to their room.

"Quit it! You're messing up my do!" cried the younger male holding his head watching Sid leave.

Tobey looked down at his stomach. He really was getting hungry. He walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything he could eat and saw Nana's magic fortune cookies. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I ate one..." He said to himself as he grabbed one. With a crack he snapped the cookie in two and popped a piece into his mouth. Tobey waited a few seconds to see if anything would happen and to his luck nothing did, or so he thought..."Well that wasn't so ba-" Poof! A puff of baby blue smoke surounded him and the room started to grow.

()()()()()()()()()()()End of Ch.1()()()()()()()()()()()

Hi everyone! I thought of this in a dream I had when I was sleeping, and decided to try and write it out. I can't garantee that I'll finish it but I'll try! :) Unless you think I shouldn't finish it... does it seem interesting? I don't want to continue it if ya'll don't like it. D'X


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's chapter two!! Please enjoy, and tell me what you think! :D

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Huh!?" Tobey cried. "Why is everything growing?" Tobey ran over the counter in an effort to jump on top. His hands grabbed the edge of it but they slipped and he fell flat on his back. "Oww," He muttered rubbing the back of his head. "Did Nana's spell make everything bigger?" He suddenly relized his hands felt a bit weird and brought them in front of his face. What he saw were little, stubby, pudgy(A/N: lol XD) fingers.

"What the!?" he then proceeded to jump up and trip over his pants. Crawling out of the large clothes, he waddled over to the bathroom to look into the mirror, he had a little trouble reaching but eventually pulled himself up into the sink. Putting one of his small hands on mirror so that he was touching his reflection, He gazed into what he knew were 'His' eyes but not 'His' face, rather a smaller childish version of it. His eyes widened with fear, "SIIID!!!!"

Sid was dreaming of little fluffy bunnies when he suddenly heared Tobey skreech. Snapping his eyes open he jumped out of his bed with lighting quick reflexes. He ran downstairs in the direction he heard the scream and slammed the bathroom door open, "TO- Holy crap."

"Sid I'm a two year old!!" Tobey wailed. Sid looked into the sink and saw what appeared to be a miniature Tobey.

"What did you do!?" He demanded.

"I-I was hungry so I figured Nana wouldn't mind if I ate one of her fortune c-" Before Tobey could finish what he was saying Sid cut him off.

"You ate one of Nana's cookies!?" Sid yelled.

Suddenly Tobey's eyes started tearing up. "WAHHH!" He wailed.

"Why are you crying?" Sid asked slightly startled.

"I-I don't KNOOOWW!" Tobey wailed with his hands scrunched up in front of his eyes. Sid put his own hands up to his ears as he winced.

"Tobey, Shhh, be quiet!" he yelled franticly. He really didn't know what to do, Tobey didn't usually start crying for no reason! He suddenly heard the door bell ring (A/N: do they even have a door bell?). Picking up Tobey and holding him by his stomach at his side, he rushed to the door to find Mrs. Chen standing there.

"Oh my," She gasped seeing the crying Tobey. "What on earth happened to the the little thing?"

Sid guessed she didn't know it was Tobey so he said, "I don't know, he just started crying for no reason!"

"I see, hand the little dear over to me for a minute." She said smiling as Tobey was handed to her. She cradled him in her arms and talked quietly to mini Tobey. "There, there, you must be tired!" Tobey sighed and put his thumb in his mouth and started drifting off to sleep.

"Amazing!" Sid said wide eyed. "You actually got him to stop crying!"

"Haha, This was nothing, try doing this with three babies at once!" She said warmly, her eyes scrunching up. "Do you have a crib or bed for him?"

"Uh, we don't have a crib, but there's an extra bed." Sid replied.

"Hmm, I guess that'll have to do," Mrs. Chen nodded. "It seems that you don't have many clothes for him either, I'll let you have some of Jacob's old baby clothes."

"Thank-you so much!" Sid smiled. At least now he didn't have to cut up some of Tobey's clothes to make them smaller. "I'll take him now." Mrs. Chen carefully handed Tobey to Sid as to not wake him up. He then caried the sleeping infant up to their room and placed him in his bed.

"Jeez Tobey!" Sid groaned. "You really do need to stay out of trouble!" He walked back downstairs to see Mrs. Chen holding a big bag of baby supplies.

"I put in some diapers and bottles as well." She said handing the bag to Sid. "I figured he wouldn't know how to use the toilet yet."

"hehe, he better..." Sid said through gritted teeth. No way was he going to change Tobey's diapers!

"What was that?" Mrs. Chen asked. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Oh, nothing!" Sid said sweating a little.

The middle aged woman walked to the front door. "Very well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask!"

"Yes ma'am." Sid replied closing the door. He turned around so that his back was facing the door and slid down with his head between his knees. Man was Tobey a hand full!

()()()()()()()()()()()End of Ch.2()()()()()()()()()()()


	3. Chapter 3

"mmnga," Tobey woke to a delicious scent entering his notsrils. "Food!" He went to jump out of his bed like he usually does except, he fell. "Oww!" Tobey muttered. "Since when was my bed so hig- oh yeah, I'm a two year old now." Tobey stared at his hands then clenched them into tiny fists. He sighed and stood up to walk out the door only to find that it was hard to walk. "Just great." He went along walls of the hallway, he noticed it helped him keep his balance better, Then he saw the stairs. Oh how steep they looked. Gulping he turned around and started down feet first on his belly.

Sid had came out of the kitchen to wake up Tobey to eat when he saw the kid halfway down the stairs backwards on his stomach. "Pfft, need a little help shrimp?"

The infant froze and turned around slowly making sure one hand was clutching the stairs before throwing back an insult. "I'm perfectly fine thank-you, hmph!" He then went back to his slow but progressing journey down the stairs.

"Okay then, but your food's gonna get cold." Sid tauntingly said smirking.

On hearing the word 'Food' Tobey spun around forgetting where and how small he was. "FOOD!?" He said grinning. Suddenly as though in slow motion he fell backwards, his small hands reached as far as they could only to grasp at air. "Help." Was all he could utter wide eyed.

"Tobey!" Sid put Nana's training to good use as he flew threw the air grabbing hold of the child as he fell. Sid hit his head on the bottom step but all he was worried about was Tobey, little kids are fragile after all! "Tobey! Are you okay!? Does it hurt anywhere!?" Sid cried holding little Tobey in a death grip. "Oh my god, You're bleeding!"

"Idiot, that's your blood! Oww, your hands are hurting me!" Tobey whined pulling at Sid's hands.

"Huh? Mine?" Sid released Tobey to feel his forhead. His fingers came back coated in blood. "Ouch."

"Well that was scary!" Tobey said shaking a bit before scampering off into the kitchen. "Siiid! Where's the food?"

Sid sighed, "He just fell down the stairs and all he can think about is food, it figures."

"Tobey come here." Sid called. "Say ahh."

Tobey cocked his head to the side, "Ahh?" Sid grabbed his chin, looked in his mouth and sighed again. "Just as I thought, you don't have many teeth."

"EH!?" Tobey exclaimed. "B-but what does that matter?"

"You won't be able to chew properly, You'll have to drink milk or something out of one of the bottles Mrs. Chen gave us." Sid replied, he knew Tobey wasn't gonna like that though.

"No way!" The child refused. "I'm not gonna drink from a bottle! I want REAL food!"

"Sorry Tob, You will probably choke." Sid said feeling bad for his friend. "Maybe this'll teach you not to eat Nana's cookies like that."

Groaning, Tobey took the bottle he was offered and shoved the rubber nipple in his mouth. "So not fair." He grumbled.

Sid sat down across from tobey and started eating. He made it a point to finish fast so that Tobey wouldn't be tempted. Suddenly Sid's cell rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Sue?"

"Hey, how are ya'll doing?" She asked. Sid could tell she had him on speaker phone. "Enjoying your bonding time?"

"Why yes, we are!" Sid replied sarcastically. "Such a grand time!"

Across from him Tobey stared at Sid's face sucking on his bottle. 'God how can babies drink this stuff!?' He yelled in his mind. "Give me the phone." He said in mono tone holding out his pudgy hand bottle in the other.

Sid stared at him for a couple of seconds then handed him the phone. Tobey's small fingers could barely hold the phone but he managed. Clearing his throat he started talking in the most cutesy wutesy baby voice could manage. "Mommy, is that you? Why did you leave me with Uncle Sid? Can you take me to see Daddy again? Please?"

Both of the boy's heard Barney's voice on the other end asking Sue what the kid on the phone was talking about, then Sue explaining that she didn't know. "Is that Uncle Barney? Hi Uncle Barney!" Tobey continued. It took all he had for Sid not burst out laughing.

"SID! TOBEY! CUT IT OUT!" Sue screamed through the phone. The boys burst out laughing at the fuming girl.

"Aww, come on Sue! It's just a little pay back!" Tobey laughed. They then heard a continuing beeping signaling that Sue had hung up. "She hung up." Tobey said handing the phone back over to Sid.

"Dude what's up with you?" Sid asked smirking. "You seem a little, ticked off."

"I'm drinking Milk," Tobey said slamming his bottle on the table. "out of a bottle!"

"Is it really that bad?" Sid asked taking the bottle and drinking from it.

"Hey!" Tobey blushed. "What are you doing!?"

"Ai-yah! It really is bad!" Sid cried sticking his tongue out.

"Told you so!" Tobey said laughing. Soon after Sid started laughing too. "I'm bored, let's watch T.V.!"

"You're such a kid!" Sid said getting up to turn on the T.V..

"Uh, hello?" Tobey said throwing his bottle at Sid. "I am a kid at the moment."

Sid caught the bottle without turning around, he was to engrossed in the News on T.V.. "Shh! listen!"

~*~*~*

News Woman: "There have been reports of strong winds uprooting small buildings and trees all around China Town."

Witness: "It was red I tell ya! Red! That ain't no wind, it's a demon! It demolished my home, Where am I an' mister Fluffy gonna go!?" The man then proceeded to hold a mangy cat up in front of the camera.

News Woman: I am Lucey Yang Reporting live on 44th street.

~*~*~*

"This reeks of Kong Li!" Sid said aloud.

"Oops, sorry, I think that's me!" Tobey piped up sheepishly. "Milk does that to me, hehe!"

"...ew."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Please enjoy chapter 4!

**************************

"Why do I have to dress like this?" Tobey asked pulling at his clothes, which were a pair of overalls and a blue t-shirt.

"Because, your other clothes are too big." Sid repeated to what felt to him like 100 times. They were currently snooping around where the strong winds were reportedly coming from. "And I thought I told you to stay home?"

"Pshaw, as if I'd stay home while you got to fight Kong Li!" Tobey replied pumping his tiny fist in the air. "I could totally take him on!"

Sid had to supress a laugh, "And how do you expect to do that when you really are a shrimp?"

"Shut-up!" yelled an embarrased Tobey as he punched Sid's leg. "Take that!"

"Haha, I'm up HERE To To!" snickered Sid, he really did enjoy picking on Tobey. "Maybe I should make you drink more milk? I here it helps you grow!"

"You make me drink milk, I'll stink bomb your bed." Said a very ferocious Tobey.

"On second thought, I here fruit juice is good also!" The elder said changing the topic. "You like fruit right?"

Tobey glared at Sid out of the corner of his eye and sighed. He was kind of hungry..."Sid, I want ice cream!"

"What?" Sid said surprised.

"I'm hungry and I want ice cream!" Tobey repeated stamping his foot on the ground, he _hated_ repeating himself.

"uh, Tobey have you forgotten what we're doing?" Sid asked glancing at the people that were starting to stare at them. "I'll get you some later!"

All of a sudden Tobey started getting all teary. 'Uh oh' Sid dreaded what was coming next.

"WAAHHHH!!" all the people that had been staring at them were now gawking at the wailing child and teenager. Some were shaking their heads and others were looking at Sid like he'd hit Tobey. That made Sid a little angry for some reason, he'd **never** hit Tobey, at leat not for no reason! Sid glared at the people and tried to think of something to distract the crying child.

"umm, OH! I know!" Sid knew this was a long shot but he used to like it when he was little so why wouldn't Tobey? He then proceeded to pick Tobey up in the air and place him on top of his shoulders. "Look Tobey! Airplane!" Sid ran around a little with Tobey Wide eyed on his shoulders.

"Sid, what are you doing? sniff," Tobey asked looking at Sid like he was stupid. The people started giving him strange looks.

"Darn it Tobey!" Sid yelled taking Tobey off his shoulders. The sky started to turn a dark grey, as the clouds rolled together. It was going to rain. "Stop acting like a child! We wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't because of your stupidity!" _'What am I saying? I don't mean it Tobey!'_ Sid yelled in his mind.

Tobey stared at Sid, hurt evident in his eyes. "Well fine! Since you don't seem to like me much anymore I'll just leave!" It was like his childhood repeating before his eyes. The feeling of not being wanted...So he ran. Ran away as fast as he could, so he wouldn't have to face it again.

"TOBEY WAIT!" Sid screamed, he started running after him but a moving van blocked him. By the time the van moved Tobey was gone. And then the rain fell.

()()()()()()()()()()End of chapter 4()()()()()()()()()()

lol, the ending is cheesy I know, but i'm not good with drama, I'm better at comedy! XD


	5. Chapter 5

It was now raining excepsionally hard, along with the wind that howled. "How could I have been such an idiot!? I have to find him!" Sid yelled at himself pounding his fist against the bricked wall of an alley way till it bled. He raised his head so that it was facing the rain.

"I wonder if he's okay? Certainly he would have enough sense to get out of the rain, oh who am I kidding? It's Tobey I'm talking about! Not only that, he's also in a two year olds body!"

His mind racing with horrible thoughts Sid forced himself to hurry to find Tobey. No matter what happened he had to say sorry. Sid had no idea why it bothered him so much, he just knew he had to tell Tobey he didn't mean it. Something in his gut told him that Tobey was more hurt then he had appeared. "Damn it!" He yelled as he jumped over a fallen trash can.

*****************

Tobey had no idea how long he'd been walking in the rain. He was beginning to get cold, shivering every few minutes. "You overreacted Tobey! He probably didn't mean that..." He chided himself. "sniff, sniff, man it's cold."

"Young man? What are you doing out in this weather?" An elderly man wearing a hood called from his porch. "You'll get sick, come on out of the rain!" He hollered motioning beside him.

"I'm alright sir!" He replied, he really didn't want to go inside for some reason. Call it instinct I guess. "I live right around the corner!" Tobey didn't like to lie but he felt unsafe for some odd reason. He decided to walk faster away from the old man.

"Nonsense! Come here right now!" He continued.

"Look, mister-" Tobey turned around to tell the man to leave him alone when he noticed the guy was right behind him. "What the!?"

"Now, Now, a young boy like you shouldn't disobey their elders." The man said smiling. The Mysterious person pulled back the hood to reveal his face.

"K-K-K-Kong L-Li!?" Tobey managed to gasp out. This was so not happening. Tobey turned around and ran as fast as his little legs could take him all the while dialing Sid's number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, PICK UP!!" He cried. Normally he wouldn't be this frantic, but at the moment he wasn't exactly, normal, considering his childish body. "Please Sid!"

************************

Sid heard his phone ring, he flipped it open to see it was Tobey calling. Pressing the talk button he yelled into the phone mildly pissed. "Tobey where are you!?"

"-elp!" Static could be heard from Sid's side. "What? Tobey what's going on?"

"-ong ~ i!" "Ongi?" Sid asked confused.

Finally the phone started working properly, "SID! IT'S KONG LI! HEL- AHHHH!*some shuffling is heard* Hello Sid, I have your little friend here. If you want him back alive you better bring the cook book.~" Then the phone cut dead.

Sid sank to his knees wide eyed. This couldn't be possible! Tobey was captured by Kong Li!?

()()()()()()()()()End of chapter 5()()()()()()()()()()

dun, Dun, DUN! lol, I didn't like chapter 4 so I decided write #5 and this is not a full chapter, I'm just using it to set things up. ^_^ Again, I am NOT good with drama, That's better suited to my friend crystalquirt. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Tobey was wet, cold, tired, and not to mention freaking hungry! But he found it kind of hard to think about those things, seeing as he was in a tiny cage that was way too small, forcing him into a bowing position with his knees bent. "This is so not fun." He grumbled. From what he could see, he was in a dimmly lit room with no windows. Over to his left there was an arm chair that looked a little like a throne. And sitting in that chair was Kong Li. Figures. "You big meanie! Let me out of here!" Tobey yelled angrily, he was still a bit dizzy from Kong Li knocking him out.

"And why would I do that when I almost have the cookbook in my grasp?" Kong Li sneered curling his lips into a horrid smirk. "I'd be a complete fool!"

"Dude, it's just a cookbook!" Tobey had always wondered why the evil guy wanted a magic 'Cookbook' of all things. "Why not go for a sword, or nunchuks? Nunchuks are cooler!" Tobey said imagining himself using nunchuks. "Oh yeah, way cooler!"

"Enough!" Kong Li yelled kicking the tiny cage. "You are giving me a headache!"

"I get that a lot..." Tobey muttered after his prison stopped moving. 'I have to find a way out, or at least distract this loony tune until Sid can find me.' He thought to himself.

The child's eyes lit up at a sudden thought. 'I got it!' "Uh Mr. Kong Li, Dude, sir?" He asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" The older man replied gruffly.

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

"What?"

"I said, 'I - Have - To - Pee'." Tobey said squeezing his legs together. "Are you going deaf or something?"

"Too bad, you'll have to hold it!" Kong Li stated.

"EH!? But I have to gooooo!" Tobey whined closing his eyes and throwing his little body around in a tantrum. He'd seen other little kids do it. "I have to goooo!"

"Urrgh, fine!" Kong Li got up to get the keys, and as he walked of Tobey flashed a 'V' symbol and grinned.

"Never underestimate a kid's tantrums!" He whispered.

Soon Kong Li returned with the key and a rope. "Get out!" He said impatiently, grabbing Tobey's thin arm and pulling him up.

"Oww!" The boy cried clutching his knees. "Cramp!"

"Be quiet you shrimp!" Kong Li yelled, hitting Tobey over the head.

"Oww, Hey! Only Sid can cal- What the!?" During Tobey's little rant, the evil man had tied the rope around his thin neck like a leash. "What am I!? A dog!?"

"Hey! I am offended! You hear me? Offended!" Tobey yelled, pulling at the rope like a dog would a leash.

"You might as well be!" Kong Li replied under his breath. He pulled the rope harshly, causing little Tobey to fly forward.

"grrr!" Tobey growled, imitating a dog knowing it would make Kong Li angry. 'Take that, you old prune!'

Kong Li pushed Tobey into the bathroom and shut the door. "Hurry up!"

"Jeez, no need to be so rough." grumbling, the little hero looked around the bathroom, "Hey there's a window! I'm free!"

Tobey ran with all his might towards the window attempting to jump up. His fingers barely brushed his freedom before the rope pulled taught, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. "oomph! Noooo!"

He sat criss crossed, Indian style and pulled at the rope. It was starting to make his neck chafe, but he didn't give up. "Urrgh, what is this thing made of? Steel?" He lifted it to his mouth to bite it, only since he didn't have a lot of teeth it wasn't productive. "Darn it!"

His body was a bit sore due to being in the tiny cage so he lied(lie? Layed?) down on his back. He was about to give in when he felt something in his back pocket. "Huh? What's this?" He pulled the mystery object out and gasped. It was a portable GPS system that was connected to Sid and Sue's phones Nana had gotten him for his birthday recently since he usually forgot the one on his bike. "Thank you Nana!"

He flipped the switch on and watched as the screen lit up. A couple of options popped up, 'Connect to Sid's phone' & 'Connect to Sue's phone'. He picked the first, and hid the contraption back in his pocket so Kong Li wouldn't see it. "Now come find me Sid!"

********************************

Sid had been searching for hours and the only sign of Tobey he had found was his cell phone Kong Li had thrown in a Garbage bin. He suddenly heard a beeping noise and flew into a defensive stance waiting for an enemy to attack. When he was sure no one was there he focused on finding the beeping which led him to his phone. "Huh? It's never made this sound before." He opened it and saw a blue flashing dot somewhat far away from him. His eyes widened in recognition, "It must be Tobey!"

Sid's head cocked to the side after studying the map in confusion. "Where is this? I don't remember there ever being a place at that location." He pedaled off into the direction he hoped Tobey was.

********************************

"I'm done!" Tobey didn't want to go back into that little cage but he needed to act as if nothing had happened. "You can let me out now."

Kong Li opened the door and tugged Tobey out. "Took you long enough!"

"Hey! When a man has to go, a man has to go!" He haughtily replied.

"Enough! Get back in the cage and be silent." The villain ordered shoving the boy towards the tiny cell.

"Aww, do I have to? Isn't there like, a bigger one?" Tobey asked looking at the cage like it was the plague.

"Either you get in yourself or I force you in."

"I'll get in myself." He glared daggers at Kong Li, sending curses at the old man. 'I hope you get a really big fat wart on your nose!' He yelled at the evil man in his mind.

He crawled inside the cage and pulled his body together hoping that it would help make himself more comfortable.

Kong Li locked the cage and walked out of the room to get something out of another room leaving Tobey by himself.

********************************

"I guess this is the place." Sid looked the building over from top to bottom, looking for a way in. he soon spotted a window that wasn't to high and looked big enough for him to climb through. "Jackpot."

()()()()()()()()()()()End of Ch.6()()()()()()()()()()()

Yay! I finally finished this chappie! I think it's a bit longer than the other chapters but if it's not then please work with me! If it's not then I promise to make the next one longer! ; )


	7. Chapter 7

(EDIT: I fixed a few mistakes! silly me! XD)

Sid climbed through the window and jumped down, not expecting what he saw. All around him were walls that reached the ceiling. "Why is it always a labyrinth?" He asked the ceiling while groaning. "Might as well get started."

********************************

Kong Li still hadn't returned from what Tobey thought was a 'Fridge Raid'. _Maybe he'll bring me food? Then again I don't think I should be eating in this situation...but what if he has pork buns!? _ As Tobey battled it out in his mind with his stomach, Kong Li reappeared holding a crystal ball.

"Aww, he didn't bring pork buns." Tobey said glumly.

"Pork buns!? Insolent brat, this is an 'All Seeing Crystal Ball'!" Kong Li sneered. "I'm going to show you the other brat struggle through my trap."

_Other? Who is he tal-! _ "What have you done to Sid!?" The young boy looked like a cat that just had his tail stepped on. "If you've hurt him I swear I'll!"

"Relax, he isn't hurt...yet." He held up a remote control with different colored buttons. "Why, with a push of a button, the ceiling above him could collapse."

Tobey's eyes widened in horror. "Don't you dare!" He spat slamming himself against the bars of his cage. "Where is he!?"

The evil old man laughed holding up the crystal ball, "Right here."

In the crystal ball an image of Sid looking around puzzled as in which direction to go.

Tobey had been staring at the ball when he heard a 'click' noise. He snapped his head towards Kong Li and saw that he had pressed a button. "No! What did you do?"

"Look for yourself" He replied mockingly.

Tobey looked at the crystal ball which now showed Sid running away from a giant boulder that was rolling towards him with great speed. He then ran into a dead end, making it inevitable to escape.

"Stop it! You're gonna kill him!" Tobey cried, tears threatening to spill.

"Oh I'll stop," Kong Li chirped in a sing song voice smirking. "As long as you tell me where the cookbook is, that is."

"What? Never!"

"Hmph, fine, better say goodbye to your friend then before he gets flattened." Kong Li replied shrugging. "Which should be in about, 4, 3,."

Tobey frantically looked at Kong Li then to the Crystal Ball tears spilling from his eyes.

"2."

Clutching the bars with his tiny hands he closed his eyes as Kong Li was about to say one.

_Sorry, Nana._ "I'LL TELL YOU!"

Kong Li clicked a button on the remote and the boulder stopped centimetres away from Sid's nose. "That's a good boy, Now tell me where it is!" He said, barely hiding the eagerness in his voice.

Tobey hung his head in defeat, sniffling. "In t-the l-large rock behind Wu's Garden."

"Mwahahaha! Your foolish Nana shall regret the day she challenged me, Kong Li! You won't even recognize China Town after I'm done with it!" And with that he ran out the door heading to the exit.

"W-what have I done!?" Tobey beat his fist on the top of cage and clawed at the bars. "I have to get out and tell Sid!"

But everything he did was useless, he was too small and weak to break out of it. "Why? Why did I have to eat that stupid cookie!?" He wailed.

********************************

Sid clenched his eyes together waiting to be killed as the boulder raged towards him. _I'm sorry Tobey!_

"......" He opened one eye hesitantly to see that the boulder had stopped only a couple of centimetres from his face. Letting out his breath he didn't realize he had held in, he climbed over the giant rock and looked at Tobey's GPS signal on his phone. "If this thing is right, then Tobey should be in the next room over." Sid looked at the surrounding walls but couldn't find a door or opening anywhere. All he saw was a lamp on the wall and a couple of chairs.

"Great, just Great!" He muttered sarcastically. He walked to one wall and heard faint crying. "Tobey? Is that you?"

He heard a muffled, "Sid?" Then a loud wail.

"Tobey!? Hold on I'm coming!" He kicked and banged on the walls for half an hour but couldn't find a way in. All the while Tobey still cried. _Shit, what should I do?_ He glanced up at the lamp. _No way. It wouldn't be! _He walked towards it and pulled making it come off. Suddenly with a creak the wall opened a small walkway. He looked at the lamp annoyed. "Curse you!!" then proceeded to throw it on the floor and stomp on it.

"S-Sid? Oh Sid! I thought you were gonna die!" Tobey yelled at said boy with tears in his eyes.(A/N: Why have I suddenly made him cry so much? -_- XD)

Sid turned towards the crying toddler and was shocked to see him in a tiny cage with a rope around his neck and a bit bruised up. "What did he do to you?" He said menacingly.

"N-nothing much, but I have something to tell you!" Tobey said a little nervously. He wasn't sure if Sid would be upset about what he did or not.

"It'll have to wait, cover your head." Sid had broken the leg off of the chair Kong Li had sat on and raised it above the cage.

Tobey did as instructed and covered his little head and waited for Sid to break him free.

********************************

On the other side of China Town, Kong Li crept into the back of Wu's Garden and walked up to the large rock. "Let's see if you can defy me any longer, Mei Hua! Muahahahaha!

()()()()()()()()()()()End of Ch.7()()()()()()()()()()()

OMG! I feel sooo bad that I haven't updated in so long! TT_TT I just hadn't been in the mood to write and didn't want to flub up the story so I waited until I was. ^^; I hope you like this chapter! lol, and please ignore 'Cry Baby' Tobey, my hands insisted on writing it. _ _ *looks accusingly at hands.* XD So anyway, Please tell me how this one was! Oh! And if you have any requests(like a Sue and Barney moment on the vacation) I could include it as a side story! = 3


	8. Chapter 8

Bam! Bam! Crash! (A/N.: Pfft, sucky sound affects suck!) The toddlers prison collapsed on top of him causing him to make a muffled yelp. "Owww."

Sid hurried to get the heavy metal off of him. "Woah, are you okay Tob?"

"Do I _look_ okay?" Tobey answered holding his head. He got up and tried to walk towards Sid but stopped dead short clutching his leg. "Cramp!"

"Here get on my back, I'm sure Nana has a First-Aid kit lying around somewhere." The older replied trying hard to hide the smirk that was growing on his face. "Oh wait, you're all dirty."

Sid crouched down into a frog position in front of Tobey. He had to put an arm around the child since he was being a bit squirmy. "Would you be still?" He asked giving Tobey a pointed look while he dusted off his overalls.

Tobey suddenly got a devious gleam in his eye, then started to wiggle more! "Ha! Take that Sid!"

Sid fell over from Tobey's little attack wide eyed from shock. "You little monster!" He fake yelled.

He then proceeded to pick Tobey up by his feet and held him upside down laughing.

"Woah! Sid I give up! Uncle, Uncle!!" He cried flailing comically. "Put me down!"

"Alright, alright!" Sid chuckled slinging Tobey over his back. "Hold on."

The little 'monster' clung onto Sid like a baby orangutan would it's mother. "Sid, I'm glad you're," He paused for a moment to yawn. "Okay." Finishing sleepily, he lied his head down on Sid's shoulder clutching the elders shirt in his little hand.

"So am I Tobey, so am I." Sid smiled ruffling Tobey's hair affectionately before heading back towards home.

--

Once they had gotten home Tobey hadn't wanted to wake up at all so Sid was left all alone.

"Man I'm so bored!" He groaned to no one in particular while he fell back onto the floor from his sitting position. "I guess I'll get a quick nap...zzzz"

**In a matter of seconds the teen had fallen asleep already drifting off into a dream....**

_------_

_WAAH! WAAH!_

_A child crying? But who was crying? I walked towards a door that seemed to just 'poof' out of nowhere and reached for the knob slowly. Finally after what seemed like hours the door opened. Inside was- Tobey? With nothing on but a- diaper? A 'dirty' diaper? Oh man._

_Wah! Sid change me!! _ _Child-Tobey exclaimed throwing his soiled diaper at Sid's face making a satisfying squish sound._

_------_

"AAAAHHHH!" Sid raced upstairs to the room Tobey was sleeping in and threw the door open startling the child awake.

"S-Sid?" He asked questioningly. "What's wro-?" But he didn't get to finish his question seeing as Sid had yanked him out of his bed and was currently holding him in the air at arms reach.

"Oh my god Tobey!" Sid exclaimed growing paler by the second. "You don't wear diapers do you!?"

"What!? Do not!" Tobey yelled childishly thinking sid was making fun of him. "I'm not a baby!" Promptly fishing by sticking his tongue out at the dumb person who thought _He_ was a baby. _Hmph! _

"Riiiight." The older drawled out while his eyebrow met his hairline and gave the younger a skeptical stare that just screamed 'I'm watching you buddy!'. "Just so long as your potty trained..."

"Ah. Speaking of the potty." Tobey said looking down a little hesitantly.

"What do you mea-" Sid looked down also but instantly regretted it as his eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight they saw. "YOU JUST PEED ALL OVER ME!!!"

()()()()()()()()()()()End of Ch.8()()()()()()()()()()()

Oh. My. God. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! TT_TT It was actually done last week but I couldn't get onto the computer a lot(If you saw my journal on DA then you know what I mean). And gah! It's so shooooort! I think I'm unable to write long chapters or something. =_=;

sigh, well I'll put myself onto the butchers table and let you guys yell at me all you want. D'X

Oh and Rocky's(my dog, I'll put a link to some of his pics on my profile) getting neutered next week. Poor him. ^^;


	9. Sorry for the delay!

Hello! My awesome friend CrystalQuirt adopted the story! :D

You may know her as the authoress of a lot of great Three Delivery fan fiction on here.

Without further ado, please enjoy the last two chapters of Mr. Mom, completed by CrystalQuirt!

Also, while I'm pimping her out on here, please check out all of her stories! I promise you won't be disappointed, she is the mistress of Angst! XD

THANK-YOU CRYSTALQUIRT!


	10. Chapter 9 CrystalQuirt

Sid took little Tobey into the bathroom to help him get bathed and clean clothes after he peed on him. Tobey giggled the whole time he gathered his clean clothes and found towels, carrying the pee-pee smelling toddler on his hip so he could keep an eye on him. He was already soaked with pee, so it couldn't have gotten much worse. He wondered if he ever got to pee on his mother when they were still together, before Kong Li ruined everything for Tobey.

Even though Tobey was actually a teenager, he was in the body of a toddler. And not just any toddler – he was back in his own 'toddler body' once again and unfortunately Tobey had been born a klutz.

With all that happened to his mother and with Kong Li having his tantrums, no one passed the stories about Little Tobey's accidents along to anyone at the orphanage or to Nana. Lets just say Tobey had a bit of trouble controlling his stubby limbs and had very little balance. Not like now, as a teen and almost a Kung Fu master, or at least a snake.

Sid helped Tobey get undressed, but his squealing about not being looked at, was eardrum piercing. Sid looked away while Tobey laid on the floor to kick out of his little toddler boxer shorts and the whole time threatened Sid with unspeakable things if he looked at him naked.

"But Tobey, your just a baby - you don't have much to see even if I look, and you might need my help."

"No! I can do it." While Sid's back was turned, still being bashful, Tobey climbed up between the toilet and the bathtub to get in the bubble bath that Sid was running for him. Sid rolled his eyes, but kept his back turned while he waited, finally he said, "Aren't you undressed yet, Tob? .... Need help getting in the tub?"

"Almost ready - darn these short 'baby' arms of mine. I miss my long arms."

Sid smiled, "Hehehe, long arms' that's funny, long arms and legs, but still a shrimp. Now as a little kid - you're really a shrimp." He heard Tobey growl at him, and he sounded just like a rabid chihuahua. "I'm not a shrimp – even now!"

Sid kept his back turned as Tobey wanted him to, but didn't realize he was climbing. Sid didn't know he was trying to get in the tub by himself and as a toddler going over the side of the bathtub, his hand slipped and he fell head first in the bubbles, snorting a large, foamy noseful.

Sid heard a thump and chanced a peek. "What are you . . . ? . . . TOBEY!"

The four feet between Sid and the edge of the bathtub seemed more like a mile as he jumped to grab his 'enchanted' little friend. The bubbles that Tobey fell through stayed parted just long enough that Sid could see his little butt and knew right away he had gone in the bathwater head first.

Sid yanked Tobey out by his hips and put him gently on the bathroom rug, being sure to support his head. "Tobey!" he screamed, but the toddler wasn't coughing, or moving at all.

"NO-NO-NO-no-no-no . . ." Sid wasted an instant, frantically patting Tobey's hands and feet, but then realized what he would have to do. Tobey's toddler face was so small, when Sid tilted his head back for a little pulmonary resuscitation, his mouth covered Tobey's mouth and nose. Sid blew gently, thankful that Nana had taught them how to do CPR, and even infant CPR since, with Kong Li around they never knew what they would run into.

Sid blew the second time, and watched Tobey's chest rise. While he blew air into his friends lungs, he used one hand to get his phone off his belt and had just opened it to call 911. A loud noise made him jump and drop the phone. Totally concentrating on saving Tobey's life, the bathroom door slamming open when they were supposed to be home alone, scared him, and he was already so upset that he thought his heart skipped a beat or two.

He quickly looked up before giving Tobey a third breathe and cried, "Kong Li!"

"What are you boys doing in here? A little roughhousing got out of hand?"

"Shut up! I don't have time for you right now. Sid pressed his lips tightly over most of Tobey's little face again, but only got half a breath in him before Kong Li kicked him in the ribs. "Tell me what the combination is to get the cookbook out of that rock!"

"You jerk – I'm trying to save Tobey's life – save your son's; life!" Sid held his ribs as he crawled back over to Tobey's side, immediately giving him a breath. Tobey started coughing and Sid got him turned onto his side, just as Kong Li kicked at him again.

This time Sid blocked with his forearm, and screaming angrily through his clenched teeth, he palmed Kong Li in the chest and sent him back out in the hallway. Sid quickly locked the door and knelt back by Tobey.

"Oh man, little guy – are you better now?"

"Yeah Sid," he coughed, "What happened?"

"You almost drowned! I told you to let me help you!"

Kong Li busted the door in, saving Tobey from a good scolding - but really, he would have rather had the scolding.

Tobey screamed and started crying, but also grabbed his dirty pants to cover himself with. Naked in front of Sid and Kong Li was more than he could stand. He hid behind the toilet, still coughing a little, and watching Sid fight for his life, unable to help him.

Tobey continued . . .


	11. Chapter 10, The End CrystalQuirt

Coughing up bubble bath, Tobey tried hard to get his arms and legs to work well enough to at least get his pee-pee-wet pants back on. He fell back on his butt and his back got scratched by the water valve on the way down. He got tears in his eyes from the burning mark on his little back, but stopped to cry a warning for his friend. "Sid!" he cried, too late. Kong Li slammed Sid into the wall again and Sid banged the back of his head for sure that time and groaned, his hand going to his head to see if his brains were leaking out.

Kong Li held Sid pinned against the wall with his staff to his throat. Tobey gave up trying to get his wet pants back on and grabbed a washcloth to hold in front of himself while he 'toddled' out from behind the toilet, and up to Kong Li.

"Sid! Tell me what the combination is! - now or Nana will only find your body when she returns."

"Well that's dumb, if you kill me, I can't tell you the combination now can I?"

"You won't be able to anymore, but when my silly son returned to his irritating teenager size, he will tell me if I threaten to torture him even with a feather. It is sad to have such a wimp for a son, you know?"

To prove his dear old dad how wrong he was, toddler Tobey clamped down with every tooth he had on a big mouthful of skin from the back of Kong Li's leg, just behind his knee. Even through the fabric his pants were made of, Tobey drew blood.

Kong Li screamed angrily and kicked; Tobey fell back on his butt again. Kong Li also dropped Sid, who followed through with a palm to Kong Li's chest. This time, Kong Li landed in what was to be Tobey's bath. Leaving the path to the door clear. While the villain roared angrily, Sid grabbed Tobey and ran with him bouncing on his hip and screaming, mostly because he was still naked.

"Toddlers can be naked, get over it!"

"I'm not really a toddler! Don't look at me!"

"I'm not looking at you; I'm trying to save your life!"

Sid rounded the corner between the stairs to the storeroom and the screen door leading out to the garden and burst through the screen door without even slowing down. Tobey held on with his little fists on Sid's shirt. "This is sooo embarrassing! When will I change back?"

"I don't know, Nana's cookies lasted about an hour, but you don't even know where she got that one! You might not even change back without an antidote of some kind, like when you turned into a monkey, if we live that long."

Sid ran for the large, round garden gate in the back wall. Half way there, his foot hit something and it was all he could do to roll over as he fell so he would hit the ground first, protecting Tobey instead of squishing him. Once down, he looked up and saw it was Kong Li who tripped him.

"Dammit! Leave us alone!" Tobey screamed. Even in the midst of their terror, Sid looked disapprovingly at Tobey,

"Tobey! Toddlers shouldn't swear! Watch your language!"

"Sid! He's trying to kill us and get the cookbook – will you focus please?" Sid rolled over and gently put Tobey on the ground. Tobey still hung on to the washcloth, which was the only thing keeping their mortal enemy from seeing 'all' of his business.

Desperate to protect Tobey and the cookbook alone, Sid jumped up and charged Kong Li.

Kong Li easily avoided Sid's attack, and spun around as he fell passed him. Sid spun back to face him again, only to find himself nose to nose with Kong Li. The villain grabbed his wrists intending to really hurt him, but hesitated with a wrinkled nose, "What IS that smell?"

"Toddler pee."

"Oh gross, but very funny, my son peed on you! Hahaha!"

"He couldn't help it; I think."

Tobey giggled, but quickly returned his attention to the seriousness of the situation. He gritted his four teeth and tried concentrating on changing back to a teenager. But while he tried that, quite futilely, Sid was getting his butt kicked.

After landing on the ground for the third time, Sid was slower to get up again and Kong Li pinned him. Sid was barely able to keep Kong Li's full weight off of his staff, which was across his throat.

He was able to turn his head just enough to see Tobey crawling toward him, and Kong Li saw him too. Panicking, Sid screamed at him - "No! Tobey stay back!"

Knowing Tobey would never listen; as a teen or toddler, Sid fought with renewed strength desperate to protect him. Screaming when he pushed back against Kong Li's staff seemed to help, and he got him off balance just enough that he was able to get his foot under his belly and push him off.

Once he got up, Sid planned on grabbing Tobey and running with him again, but just when he bent down to pick him up, in mid-stride, Kong Li's staff zapped him with a strong bolt of energy. Hit right between his shoulder-blades, Sid cried out and fell forward, narrowly missing falling on Tobey and at such speed he rolled twice before he came to rest on his back.

Thinking his friend hurt and unconscious, Tobey cried, "Sid!" and tried to crawl over to him, but Kong Li grabbed him around the waist from behind. Tobey struggled; reaching for Sid with one hand, keeping himself covered with the washcloth in his other hand.

"No! Don't touch me! What's wrong with you? I'll pee on you too if you don't let me down!"

Tobey-toddler's mind told him the best thing to do in this situation was cry hysterically, so he did. Kong Li covered his mouth with the corner of his cape to muffle his screams so he could threaten and bargain with Sid.

"You're defeated Sid, and Little Tobey will never grow up again if you don't give me the combination to that rock!"

Sid hated to admit it, but Kong Li seemed to be right. After the blast from the staff, Sid could barely move enough to keep watching Tobey and Kong Li, let alone fight. Nana and the others weren't due back for days still so it wouldn't do any good to stall.

Kong Li held Tobey tighter, and the little one almost dropped his washcloth, which to him would have been just as terrible as being held by Kong Li. Both things made him scream louder right through Kong Li's cape. Sid gave up and started to recite the instructions for how to get the scholar stone open. He didn't even realize he knew it, but had watched Nana open it so many times, the combination came to him with Tobey's life in danger.

Tobey didn't feel defeated yet. He squirmed so hard that Kong Li had to hold onto him with two hands. He dropped his staff and all he heard was:

"Whaaa!"

". . . right; three – no four. . . "

"Whaaaaa!"

". . . clicks and push once."

"Whaaaaaaaaa!"

". . . twice and then tap . . .

"Whaaaaaa – aaaaaah!" *hiccup* "Whaaaaa!"

"STOP!"

Sid would have thought Kong Li's frustration was hilarious, as was his own when dealing with a screaming squirming Tobey, but he was way too frightened for him, to even smile. Just then, the most dreaded thing happened.

Kong Li held toddler Tobey out by one short arm, held him there just for an instant, and threw him as hard as he could, aiming over the garden wall. He followed Tobey's flight path with a shot of energy from his staff, just to make him go even farther.

"Tobey! No-NO-no!" Sid watched Tobey fly through the air. Before he went over the wall, Tobey dropped the washcloth and it floated to the ground, landing gently, just like a leaf. If only Tobey could be so lucky.

Even though there was no chance of Sid catching Tobey, he tried to get up fast enough to catch him, but fell, cursing his once strong, fast body, still partially-paralyzed by Kong Li's blast, Sid barely managed to roll over.

Tobey screamed three shrieks after he went out of sight over the wall, and then after a soft thud, everything was quiet.

Sid put his head back on the ground. Tears welled up and spilled down his temples into his hair followed by his screams of anguish. "YOU MONSTER! How could you just throw him like that? CALL 911! HELP HIM!"

"I'm sure he's beyond help . . . Sid Yi."

"He's your son! You have to do something!"

"I already did something. I got rid of my traitorous, reject son, and now you're next – unless you kindly repeat the combination for me to use to get the cookbook!"

"Forget it, you'll have to kill me then!"

Frustrated, Kong Li picked Sid up by his shirtfront and shook him. Sid thought his head might fall off, but at that point didn't really care, he could only think of little Tobey, lying in the alley with a broken neck and started to curse Kong Li, with all the terrible things he knew Nana would do to him.

He stopped shouting at Kong Li when he thought he heard Tobey's voice. He sat quietly, for a moment, but dismissed what he thought he heard, thinking he was hearing things because he wanted Tobey to be okay so badly.

Kong Li dropped Sid and looked up to the top edge of the wall over the gate, so Sid looked where he was looking. And there, on top of the wall, stood teenaged Tobey, holding one round garbage can lid in front of his 'business' and another lid covering his butt. Except for holding the lids, he was in his defensive 'snake' position and grinning from ear to ear.

Tobey only waited an instant before he jumped off the wall at Kong Li, screaming, "You jerk! How dare you hurt a little kid - especially me!" He landed, using the garbage can lids like nunchucks or katanas, managing to keep one covering his 'business' at all times as he banged Kong Li over and over, with the edges or the flat sides of the galvanized steel lids, driving him away from Sid and scolding him.

"What kind of father are you! You should have been castrated at birth and never allowed to reproduce!" Tobey scolded his 'dad' the whole time he advanced on him. Kong Li started to laugh at his foolish son, 'naked Kung Fu boy', coming at him like a fan-dancer – until Tobey got in three good hits in a row, the third knocked Kong Li out.

Tobey dropped one lid, keeping himself covered with the other as he ran back over to Sid. "Hey buddy! Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt that bad, I think, that bolt of energy from Kong Li's staff that took me down is already wearing off. I'm already better, but so sorry I couldn't help you – how did you manage to not be hurt – and turn back into teen Tobey?"

"I don't know, I just changed back – in mid-air and I landed on my feet. It was awesome – you really should have seen me. Well, except that I was missing my clothes."

". . . Ow!" Sid sat up. Tobey helped him by pushing under his shoulders from behind. Still in pain and not moving right, Sid couldn't stay sitting up without Tobey's help and wound up leaning back against his chest. He turned his head a little, to talk, "Tobey. I really thought you were a goner! I can't believe he just threw you over the wall."

"Yeah, he's a jerk. But before I landed, did a double twist somersault and landed on my feet. I would have been back sooner, but I had to find something to cover up with. The lids seemed perfect cover, and it didn't hurt that I could pound daddy with them too."

"But he shot you with the same energy blast he hit me with."

"He missed me - I'm surprised you let him shoot you with it."

"Haha, I was a little distracted, trying to save some little brat with a white patch in his hair."

Tobey grinned at him again. "Thanks Sid."

Sid rolled up on one hip and turned around to grab Tobey around his neck for a hug. Tobey dropped the lid, but he knew Sid couldn't 'see' him - he was too close. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, Tob'."

"I thought you were really getting tired of 'toddler sitting'. I know, I can be a handful." Tobey pulled back just enough to grin at Sid mischievously.

"Well, it was hard, but it was still you, so I didn't really mind, but I failed miserably at protecting you."

"You didn't fail, I'm still here. Most mothers of toddlers don't have to deal with Kong Li while they care for their kids. I think you were awesome!"

"I can't believe how hard it was to take care of you! You were constantly on the move, very demanding and it was all I could do to even try to keep you out of trouble. I don't know how real mothers do it! It is exhausting and worrisome."

"I'm sure not all toddlers are like I was. Somewhere there must be a few that are even worse."

"I doubt it buddy. But one thing, I will never call you a shrimp again." Sid looked down. Tobey blushed five different shades of red and ran for the restaurant. Sid watched his handsome friend running away and then managed to get up to follow him, slowly – whistling a happy tune.

[End]


End file.
